marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
2021
This is a timeline of events that occurred in an alternate 2021, before Gert Yorkes' life was saved during the final battle against Morgan le Fay, preventing this future from coming to pass. 2021 Alternate Timeline *Karolina Dean tells her girlfriend Julie that nothing is wrong. Julie asks if Dean is melancholy because it's the three-year anniversary of Gert Yorkes' death, and Dean says that she and her friends prodged to move on and try to lead a normal life. She then leaves for college.Runaways: 3.10: Cheat The Gallows *At Atlas Academy, Molly Hernandez lead the school dance squad. Following the training, Brianna approaches Hernandez and tells her that they're going to miss her when she graduates. Hernandez says that she loves being part of the prep and that it's a dream come true. *At the Hostel, Old Lace sleep in her den until she hears Hernandez come in. She runs to Hernandez, who pets the dinosaur and asks if she's seen Chase Stein. *Hernandez goes to Chase's workshop and suggests that they celebrate the anniversary of Yorkes' death, but Chase refuses saying that his mind is on quantum entanglement. Hernandez says that she'd really appreciate it if Chase was around as her friend. He says that he can't, apologizes to her, and closes the door. *Alex Wilder gives an interview to Buzzcom about his company, Wilder Innovators. Wilder talks about free Internet access for low-income neighborhoods and building a public school with a computer lab that NASA would like. The reporter asks Alex if he's prepared for the investigations into his father's criminal past, his mother's death, and his past being a teenage fugitive. Wilder tells the reporter that his life is an open book. *Stein calls Wilder and says that he needs some specs again. Wilder goes to his office, opens the Abstract, and sends the specs to Stein. *Nico Minoru meditates before going to her phone. When there's a knock at her door, she finds Wilder to his pleasant surprise and asks how he knew where she was. Wilder tells her that he's been there before and shoots her with a Energy Pistol. Minoru freezes the bolt, leaving Wilder confused since she doesn't have the Staff of One. Minoru tells Wilder that she's leveled up. *Stein arrives, knocks Alex down, and closes the door. He explains Minoru that he's from the future and so is the Wilder that shot her, and that Wilder traveled back in time to kill all of the Runaways. Stein looks outside to confirm that Wilder is gone. Nico tells Stein that she was away studying magic with a Master, and notices a deep scar on Stein's neck. Stein says that someone named "Victor" gave it to him, but that was not important for their current situation. He says that they need to gather the others, and Minoru mentions she was about to do that. *At the Hostel, the 2021 Runaways gather and 2028 Stein explains that he can't interact with his 2021 self who is still in his workshop just like 2021 Wilder can't interact with 2028 Wilder. He explains that one of them tried to kill Wilder by putting a bomb in his office, and that 2028 Wilder doesn't know who planted the bomb so he's coming after all of them on the day that Minoru brought them all back together in memory of Yorkes. Stein warns that if 2028 Wilder can't get to them, he'll go after someone they care about. Dean wonders if he'll go after Julie. *Julie returns to her apartment and finds Wilder outside. She recognizes him from Dean's birthday party. He says that he wants to leave something for Dean. Julie tells him that Dean will be home in about an hour. Wilder asks if he can wait for Dean. Julie offers to text Dean, and 2028 Wilder pulls the Energy Pistol on her and knocks her out. *Dean returns home and finds Julie on the floor. 2028 Wilder steps out and tries to shoot Dean, but Minoru comes in with Hernandez and 2028 Stein and prevents Wilder by using a strangling spell. Stein confronts 2028 Wilder, who then uses a remote to time-jump. Julie wakes up and meets Minoru. Dean then leads Julie off. *2021 Wilder arrives at the house. Minoru realizes that Julie is Dean's girlfriend, and Hernandez mentions that Minoru was gone for three years and no one knew where she was. *Dean explains Julie that she has to do something with her friends. Stein says 2028 Wilder traveled back in time to the day before they discovered PRIDE's Rite of Blood and became friends again. He then gives the other Runaways time machines to travel to Atlas Academy in 2017. References Category:Timeline